


Souls in Waiting

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the universe gives us a way to save what is precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls in Waiting

The power runs through her; raw, electric, and more intense than any orgasm could dream of being.

She is never really sure if this is an intentional sensation, or if it's just an unavoidable side effect of the universe communicating with a very powerful being – a self-characterization which is not arrogance. Every powerful being she goes to for guidance addresses her as such. That and goddess, but she shies away from thinking of that. Too many memories of heartache.

Before she gets too lost in bad memories, another jolt runs along her insides. Suddenly her vision and thoughts fill with blue and there is overwhelming confusion and pain as her insides burn. It's not her body being cooked from the inside, but it feels like it is.

As with all her previous communications, she is not told what she is meant to know; the knowledge is simply there as if it has always been. However, knowledge this personally painful has definitely not always been a part of her. She cries out to the universe, though she doesn't make a sound.

She knows that this cannot be avoided. One must die so that a warrior can arise, or so the newly-arrived thoughts in her head tell her. However, the universe is not as cold and unfeeling as it sometimes appears. There are always ways to work around the things that need to happen.

She can see it now, a burning light, struggling against a vast, blue attacker. The fading soul doesn't stand a chance, but still it fights on. She can't do anything to turn the tide of the battle, she can only hold the defeated soul together when it would otherwise be shredded and scattered into the void.

As an ancient and cruel god rises in the body of a beloved friend, a new goddess guides a wounded soul to the shelter of her home.

As Illyria, God-King of the Primordium twists the emotional knife in the wounds of tarnished heroes, Willow wraps Fred's soul in the warmth of her power, keeping her safe and preparing her for a time when the scarily smart former Pylean slave will have to play guide and comforter to a lost and painfully lonely god.


End file.
